The Witch of Water
by pjohp22
Summary: the demigods Nico and Arlette go to Hogwarts to help Hermione, Luna and the other demigods in the school what happens when demigos and wizards meet. Some Dramione, Blaise/Ginny, Percabeth and other pairings with the time.
1. The secret

The Witch of Water

Hey if you are reading this you obviously already read about hp or pjo or both of them but J.K and Rick didn't put this part of the storie in their books and if you didn't read that book you didn't hear of me so let me expain me, first my name is Arlette Becker and i am a demigod, but Rick didn't put me because the most part of the story I was with the titans like a spy for the gods and when the titans found out, like a prisioner but thats part of another story, I'm a daughter of Athene and Poseidon, I was supposed to be a goddesses but my uncle/granfather Zeus make me be a demigod first if I live I would become the goddesses of prodigies so I have the blessing of the 12 Olympians and others that I have earned over the time. Now I will revel one of the most secrets histories in both wizard and demigod worlds…

I was at the beach thinking about all the things that happened during the year when my awosome boyfriend (did I mention that my boyfriend is awesome but you didn't hear that from me but he is awesome) comes looking for me.

"Hey Prodigy"

"Hey Zombie"

"Watcha doing"

"Thinking and you?"

"Searching you"

"Why? Missing me alredy"

"First because Chiron is looking for you and second what can't i miss my beautiful girlfriend?" and then he makes that puppy face that he knows that I love.

"Why? And I know you can't help it anyone that has seen this pretty face miss me"

"First I don't know but you better go look for him and second what pretty face? I only see a big, big ego how do you get the size of you ego to enter in the camp?"

"Well I better start looking and how do you get your ego in only one city" after that I stand up and leave before he gets a come back and star the trip to the Big House.

~guess what this is, it's a linebreaker~

When I get to the Big House Chiron and Mr.D are playing Pinochle and like always Chiron is winning. When they finally notice me they look at me like 'if you don't give a good reason to interrupt I will cut you and send your parts to Tartarus' when I can't take it anymore I start speaking.

"Nico said that you were looking for me" After this is like realization hits the face of Chiron hard.

"Ooo yeah a friend in England thinks that in his school may be a soon of one of the Big Three-"

"WHAT!? Another one"

"He isn't sure so I need you to keep an eye on him the only thing that his mother knows is that his father is a god no more so we need to find out his mother said that you could stay at their house-"

"WHAT!?" The bush yells

In a second Nico is out of the bush and yelling "you can't stay in a house of a boy you don't even know I remark a BOY!" he is more red than when the Stolls, Leo and I changed his juice to salsa habanera (that was very funny).

"Hold on Nico I didn't even say I was going" that seemed to calm him "now shut up and let Chiron talk" then looking in the direction of Chiron I say "what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"The school that if you accept you would be going is the same one as your sisters Hermione and Luna" after this phrase a grin grows in my face, the school of my sisters is for wizards and when one of them comes to the camp I made them tell me everything of what they were seeing to classes to the adventures of Hermione and her friends "Hecate would be teaching you the tricks that you would need to pass like a wizard" he stops to take air then "and I suppose that if you don't get to bring a partner you aren't going so you can bring one only one" by this point I was jumping like a mad "Bloody hell YEAH!" then I tackle Nico with a hug "we are going to ENGLAND! I need to call Hermione"


	2. The act

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hermione POV**

I woke up at the sound of my phone anti -monsters getting a text, who would text me at this time?

The answer my weird, crazy and scaring little sister of America she keeps forgetting/ignoring the difference of hours, I think that she only does that to annoy me.

**Arlette** Hermione 

" **You won't believe this"**

" What?! tell me you didn't destroy the camp?"

Ooo yeah I forgot to tell you that i'm a demigod a daughter of Athene to be exact.

" **No the camp is safe… For now but I'm not sure about Englan"**

" No way, you're coming"

" **Yep"**

" Why?"

"**Well that is the sound of somebody that miss her sister"** note the sarcasm.

" No, i'm happpy that you're coming but if you're coming ther's a reson"

"**Ooo yeah that reson mmm your hedmaster thinks that maybe in your school is a child of the Big Three so we got to go to check it up"**

" We?"

"**Really of the whole speech the only thing that you catch is we? You sure that you are a child of Athene?"**

" I know I'm losing my touch with these silly act of "stick to the chosen one, protect him" I hate to be like that I'm stricter than Annabeth and that is saying something"

"**well this year both of you can leave the act and have some fun with me"**

" Yeah I would like that but anyway who is the one you will be babysitting?"

"**his name is strange like all your names, why all of your names are that weird? It was something like a monster I think lie a drakon I'm not sure the only thing that I remember is that he is in the silly house with the snake"**

"Ooo poor you his name is Draco and he is the racist, spoiled kid that says things about me for being a daughter of "muggles" people without magic"

"**Well nota ll is bad thing of the face he will make when he knows that you are practically a parient of their queen and that your father was a wizard if I were you I would REC all"**

"Yeah if you tell him use a camera"

"**Yeah I think I will but one last thing can I stay at your house a week only me not Nico please thanks bye bye"**

Well that means that she is staying at my house i want it or not if you're trating to imagine Arlette just think about Thalia but of 14, more ADHD, with brown and red hair and brown eyes.

After that I can't go back to sleep so I think that I will write a letter to Harry or Ron after years of being with them Istarted to care about them not only in tha act but in reality but I cannot stand them to much time that's the reason that half of the year I stay at the library.

I was looking for the quill when suddenly someaone sreams in my ear.

"AHHHH" I turn around to see what it is or who and scream .

"AHHHH"


	3. Friendzones & Chocolate

**Chocolates & Friendzones **

**Here it is I hope you enjoy this and the part of Ron I will tray to change it to dramione but I really need to start it like this.**

**Godsandwizards & BOOK MONKEY: Thanks you so much it really helps to now that some people like what I write.**

**Disclaimer: for much I want to I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>After sending a text to my sister and giving some ambrosia and nectar to Nico I'm ready to go. I'm going a week before Nico to be with my sisters and then I will need to go to babysit the future Hitler.<p>

I really didn't wanted to go but is that or go another year to Mexico in another country, without my friends/family, and if I go I would be with my sisters and more important NICO! so unless that the weird school is packed with monsters it couldn't be thaaat bad.

I said bye to all my friends and promised to I.M Nico all the day before going to bed, after that I shadowtraveled (blessing of Hades) to house of Mione.

I arrive to her room but she haven't noticed me yet it looks like she is looking something so to catch her attention I do the only logical thing that pops in my mind and scream.

"AHHHH"

"AHHHH" is her answer but with a very funny face.

"Hey sup you look like a toddler after seeing Kronos with a tutu dancing the Macarena *insert image here*"

"Why do you scream and what are you doing here?"

"I screamed because you haven't noticed me yet and I texted you a while ago"

"So the only logical thing for you to call my attention was scream?"

"Yep" nodding my head

"Ooo my little psycho you are exactly the same" *insert mega long sisterly hug here*

After the mega long hug I jump at her bed "so fancy to see a movie? I hear that Adam Sandler has a new one"

"Sure wanna call Luna?"

"YES YES YES I haven't seen her in like forever" I said and started jumping in her

bed.

"WHOOAAA calm down how many chocolates Nico gave you?

"I didn't eat that much but that's not the point call her! call her!"

When she goes out of the room to call Luna I see a little book that looks like a journal.

_18/08/14_

_Today I accepted that I may have a little crush on Ron but I don't know why he is so annoying and every time I see him I have an urge to cut his head on half and now I have a crush on him this is obviously one of the tricks of Aphrodite ugh why he?._

So my big sister has a crush and being the good little sister I'm, I will help Hera little, I hear footsteps coming so I put the book away.

"Luna says that she will be here in 10 minutes"

"Perfect so wanna play a little game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Just a silly game of questions"

"With what kind of questions?"

"Just normal ones like how many classes do you have in school? or of people like who could be this famous Ron?"

"WHAT!? You touched my things?"

"Minor questions the real question is how to get me a new brother in law and with this news we will have a little change of plans"

A shout interrupts the retort of Hermione " Honey Luna is in here I'm sending her to your room"

When Luna enters she asks " So what movie we are going to see?"

"Little change of plans we need to get mione out of Frienzone"


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: For more than I want I don't own anything.**

Draco's POV

I was in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor like every day of the summer since that snake of a man stayed in there, now that place give me nightmares day and night , he isn't here anymore I'm not sure why but it isn't like I'm complaining if I could I would have done a party but that would be to obvious, I think he left the manor because of the capture of my father and with that I have two reasons to celebrate, I'm sure that all the people outside think that I'm in a depressed state but nobody knows what happen inside the house for the outside people we're the perfect family but from inside is the complete opposite father always has a new punishment for a idiotic new reason for example the summer of my second year, when Granger was better than me in classes or when Potter was in a team of quidditch in his first year and I didn't, well the only thing I will say is that it wasn't funny and that it was more than only a cruciatus, so now that he is in prison I'm free.

A 'pop' interrupts my happy thoughts, I turn around to see that it's Ling my personal house elf "good morning master sorry to disturb you but Miss Narcissa is asking for your presence sir" since my father was sent to Azkaban mother doesn't let anyone call her Mrs. Malfoy only Miss Narcissa, Miss Black or Cissy "thanks Ling can you tell mother that I will be there in a minute please?" Ling nods and goes with a 'pop'. Everyone things that I'm mean to everyone and that the only wizards in the world that treats like humans the house elfs is Granger but if it wasn't for father I would have helped her in the S.P.E.W.

When I reach the door of the study of mother and knock on the door I stand there until I hear a muffled 'come in', I open the door and see that mother is reading a letter so I wait until she finishes her letter a little smile is on her face.

"We'll have some guests the next week so I expect you to comport... mmm what more? o yeah, Ling" a little 'pop' and Ling is in front of Mother.

"Is there anything that the mistress needs?" It says bowing.

"We need two guests rooms for the next week and banquet for the same day can you please make it?"

"Of course mistress Ling would be honored is there anything more that the mistress needs?"

"No thats all thank you Ling" a 'pop' and its gone.

"Mother can I ask who this guest are?"

"No you'll need to wait till next week now go and prepare yourself for dinner"


	5. The Daughter of Athene Style

**I took a while but I finished it enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: sorry to say that I don't own anything.**

**([#YOLO] This is just a linebreaker)**

Hermione POV

this is bad and I don't mean my normal kind of bad like when medusa is following you around the city this is a worst kind of bad tis is the one when your two little sisters find out that your crush is you best friend and decide to help you out of friend-zone by making you buy new clothe and all that nonsense now I'm at the like 19 store in like an hour, let me give you and idea of what happened at the past 18 stores.

'Flashback'

'" why do I have to do this?" I said for the tenth time.

"Because you need a bigger change than the one of Hermione Granger witch to Hermione Granger demigod" Arlette said.

"I don't see nothing wrong with me"

"O no there is nothing wrong with you its just that you have the style of mmm... What would be the word..." Said Luna.

"Daughter of Athene style?" Answers Arlette.

"Yeah thats it, you have the style of a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I'm not telling you to become a daughter or Aphrodite but you need to change a little your style"

"I use the same style as Annabeth and she doesn't have any problem" I replied.

"Yeah but Annabeth has Percy and well Percy is the dream boyfriend, he doesn't care about how she looks because she saved his life more times of what I can count" answers Arlette.

"Ugh okey I'll buy some of this things but that doesn't mean that I will use them"

"Ugh okey mione but when you-"

"If"

"When you use them because I know that you will I'll say 'I told you' understand?" Arlette 'the Seer' spoke.

"Yes mom"

"Perfect now chop-chop try this one"'

'End of flashback'

Thats what happened in the last store and now we're going to enter another store.

"Wait can't we go to eat some pizza before?" Ask Arlette.

"Yeah what do you say Luna?"

"Yeah why not"

"PIZZA!" Screams Arlette while she is running.

"Wait Arlette we want to eat some to" say Luna wen she starts following Arlette " you don't even know were it is".

"My nose can't lie to me"answers Arlette.

Yep thats my little sister she can smell pizza at a mile away and she has a radar for the chocolate in her i swear it.

When i get to the food court Arlette is already with a box of pizza sitting on one of the tables.

I sit next to her and try to still one of her pizzas while she is looking the other way.

"Don't you dare touch my pizza if you like your hand"

"How did you do that, you weren't even looking"

"Don't forget that it doesn't mater how I look I can do a lot of things more if you try to take my food"

" Ugh it isn't fair"

"I know" she said looking very smug with herself.

"So who is the guy? You didn't even say it to me" Luna asks.

"It's somebody named mmm R... Ron yeah thats it Ron Weasley"

"WHAT!?"

**Why do you think that Luna will say REVIEW! please. **


	6. Forgiveness & Underwear

**Thanks for the review **

**And to clear things up I want to make it clear that it is a dramione but I want to make Ron the bad guy so Draco can enters and save the broken heart of Mione, I am bad jejee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have already read on a book much to my disappointment.**

**- Line Breaker :3-  
><strong>

Forgiveness & Underwear

It has passed a week since the "food court accident" as I call it. Now it's time to go to ferret boy (as Mia calls him) house.

I am waiting for Nico at Mia's room with Luna and Mia so the both of us could shadowtravel together, but as usual he was already 20 minutes late.

"At what time did you say that he was supposed to arrive?" Luna asks.

"Mmmm I think 20 minutes ago already"

"And aren't you at least a little bit worried? I mean he could have been attacked or maybe he had an accident a mortal or a demigod one" Mia said so worried that she started passing from one side of the room to the other one.

"I am not worried and neither should you I mean this is completely normal for him and if something really happened to him believe me I would know"

"Why is this normal?" Luna asks.

"It's because for him this is pretty normal, he just forgets about all the things he needs to do and 30 minutes later he will be running around trying to get to the place he was suppose to be it's very funny really remember me to tell you about the time he invited me to dinner with his father and Persephone and he forgot oh it really was hilarious" I said between burst of laughter.

"Jajaja so we still have 10 minutes left?" Luna asks.

"Now there are only 9 minutes and 20 seconds left"

"Okay so I want to say that I'm sorry for my outburst at the food court, it's just that I wasn't expecting that, and well I was just thinking how he had treated you all this years, I just wanted to protect you Mia I'm really sorry please forgive me " Luna said while she looks embarrassed to the floor.

"It's okey you didn't even need to ask for me to forgive you because I already did that a long time ago, I know that it was unexpected but I can't choose who I like if I could believe me that I wouldn't choose him it's just like we didn't choose the demigod life" Mia answered.

"Stop being so sad both of you and give your little sister a hug"

Mia, Luna and I share a sisters hug when the shadows at the room start to move to the corner.

"SORRY! I am late I forgot!" Came from a breathless Nico breaking our special moment, but I couldn't get mad at him because in his rush to get here, he put his superman underwear over his pants... Again.

"Come here superman we are already late"

He seams puzzled at we did I call him superman but I want him to find it out by himself, I turn to my sisters to say our goodbyes.

"You have to text us everyday and give us all the details about everything... Wait I don't wanna know what you are going to do with mister superman when you two are alone but apart of that we want to know everything" Luna says.

"Oh and if ferret boy gets to annoying just tell me so I can knock some sense into him" Mia says with a smirk that would make me and Ares proud.

"Okydoki mis amores"

I walk to the corner where Nico is standing to see him steal with the same puzzled look in his little cute face.

"Why did you call me superman? I mean I can't fly so why the name?" He asks.

"Because to me you are my knight in shinning armor, my superhero, the one who picks me up when I fall and the most important reason love your underwear is showing"

He looks down and starts blushing furiously like a tomato "Oh shit! I put them over the pants again, could I go and change the mmm... Arrangement of my cloths?" He asks.

"No because thanks to you we are already late so hurry up, bye girls love you"

"Love you too" I hear from behind me, I take Nico's hand, wave a last time to my sisters and shadowtravel to the house of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

**Mis amores: my loves **

**Hope you liked it review plis :3**


End file.
